Decisions, Decisions,
by Klamath61
Summary: Nuala starts a life without her twin brother, or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

The Birth of Belein

Part I

In Nuala's own word's

It seemed so innocent at first. All this talk about interspecies marriages and all. I knew that I would marry Abe Sapien ,eventually, but bear him a child. This is the question I now burden myself with, here at this place they call the BRPD.

The physicians have introduced me to a method called **invitro fertilzation **of egg and sperm. This occurs on the outside of the female's body, and it is then placed in her womb. It sounds so cold and sterile, so void of any emotion. The beings do not even touch one another. The female (Mortal) doctor named Dr. Nazur has explained to me that I can not have children with Abe. It seems that we are not anatomically correct for one another. Because of the fact that our two species are so different in biological and chemical matter. Abe's sperm will not take, as she put it.

I am unhappy I have waited for an eon to hold an infant in my arms, I will not use Mortal sperm as Dr. Nazur has suggested. If anything should happen to Nuada, whom will soon be crowned as King. If my child should succeed him, and it was found out that he was half Mortal he would be put to death by orders of the Council. No, I can not take such a chance as this.

For the time being, Dr. Nazur, has asked me to consider this as an alternative in order to preserve my species. I have told her I would give it much consideration. This brings me to the point of having my child under such unnatural methods as this.

I then saw Tom in the hall, he stopped me and asked me if could speak with me. He then proceeded to tell me he knew the results of the tests I was given by Dr. Nazur. He pleaded with me not to tell Abe of the results, he said it would crush him, Abe is sensitive.

Now, I felt weighted down. The one person I needed to speak with and could not. I stood there for a few moments trying to loosen my thoughts, and take deep breaths. When, it came to me that I did have a valuable option of my own.

Soon, I will give Dr. Nazur my answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Preservation of Elfdom**

**Part 2**

**Nuala;**

**I have stayed awake all night and am very distraught. Tom Manning has told Abe that the only for us to have children is the invitro method. Using Abraham's sperm and my egg. Dr. Nazur has confirmed with me that his sperm will not take. I am furious if anyone should have said anything to Abe it should have been myself. **

**I have an answer to Abe's question of interspecies marriage. I will not marry if I can not produce our child. I am regretful but not even for the sake of preserving my species of elfdom. I have surely placed a knife in myself and killed Nuada and since our rebirth if he has come upon the fact that I have impregnated myself with Mortal semen. It will be as though he had died painfully the second time and I hold the dagger that had murdered him. **

**Not this time, I have a suggestion of my own, my idea. Dr. Nazur, will be most helpful in the process. **

**My mood is now drifting to happier thoughts as I envision Nuada in his Crown. His Red tunic, beautifully trimmed in gold. He has sent me my mother's crown as he bids that I be there in attendance. Along with the crown he has sent me a note on parched paper. **

**Nuala**

**My sweet Sister,**

**Let our quarrels be at an end. I only desire you joy on this day. **

**Your Loving Brother, **

**Nuada **


	3. Chapter 3

MY DECISION

Part III

Nuala;

I am here at Dr. Nazur's office, and ready for what she has called-

OVARIAN STIMULATION

The Dr has injected me with hormones and states I must have 10 days of treatment before she can begin egg retrieval.

The hard part for me will be the sperm donor. Yes, that is what I have thought, as I have said I will not use Mortal sperm.

I have waited thousands of years for this decision. Yet, last night I finally reached it within a blink of an eye.

Today, I am on my last day of treatment.

Tomorrow, my Brother, will ascend the throne in all his finery. He will be a sight. Of all of his Robes, the Red one has been my favorite. Perhaps he sensed it I would like to think so.

As I have mentioned before, tonight the Council will choose ten hand maids for my Brother that will attend to his "Physical needs". One of them will be chosen as his favorite, his concubine to look after his sexual prowess.

I will not tell a lie. My Brother and I were close.

I must hurry now and begin my preparations. Abraham tells me that the Coronation is not until tomorrow.

Yes, I say to him, one can never be too prepared, I have waited a long time for this, tomorrow he will be crowned King.

And then I tell myself, soon, very soon Tom Manning will explain to Abraham why he lied about the "Invitro method".


	4. Chapter 4

The King's Right of Way

Part IV

In Nuada's own words:

I stand before the Council ready to perform my duty. They (the council) , are hoping I will procreate this evening., with these hand maidens and impregnate, one if not all of them. I should say I am not to complain some of these elven women are comely. I do my best not to let my mind drift back to Nuala. She, after all has made her choice. I must honour that. Still as I stand here, I realize that I miss the link, the connection of our love, our hearts, mind, body and of our souls. I will never obtain this again, it saddens me.

* * *

As I enter the room, it is dimly lit with small candles, intended to give an ambience of romance. I tell myself that I will take them one by one, and let the council choose who is to be my mistress. For it matters not to me.

My Valet has entered the room, and he begins to help me disrobe. I feel myself moving towards the bed.

One being has entered the room to which I wish I had never seen the like. The Chamberlain

WHAT DO YOU DESIRE? !

WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Oh, My Lord , he bows low to the floor. It seems there is one more maiden, it is Daughter of Bushan, a good and trusted friend of your Fathers. She is called Deineah.

I am perturbed, will this night not end?

Yes, fine, place this latecomer at the end of the line.

Unfortunately, My Lord her attire is poor. She is unpresentable as she is.

Chamberlain! I am now reach my boiling point.

Unpresentable? I am now glancing about the room at these scantily clad females dressed to catch my wandering eye so to speak.

So make this Daughter, Friend of my Father's, presentable, and let yourself out of this room, I roar!

* * *

And so it began, so uncomfortable. These females lovely though they may be , but not so virtuous after thousands of years.

First was Neinah, Daughter of Azuran leaned forward for a kiss. Her breath non too sweet. It was over, in a hurry.

Then came Twylla and next would be Nylla her twin Sister. Although I would not be allowed to have them at the same time. They were both sweeter than Neinah.

Thank you, King Nuada, they smiled, bowed and left.

Next came Oibba, I did not care whose Daughter she was. She possessed a smell to her body. After Oibbah, my mind began to numb itself. My body's reflexes took over. I was now down to the last two maidens.

The next maiden, approached me suddenly from behind and placed her hands on my bare chest. She cooed, oh my King, she tried to lift her veil. Stop, I commanded her. Do not lift your veil, at close up I could see it was Beora, whom was rumored to be mine and Nuala's half sister. This is our tradition and you will honour it. Or lose your privilege to come to my bedchambers! I fumed, for your forwardness, you will remove yourself from my sight! My Valet came and lead her to the door. I am now beginning to relax. This time honored "tradition" is almost over.

The last female has entered the room. My memory fades, as does my conversation with the Chamberlain earlier. What are you called my Dear? For in the very dim light I could see a tall, lovely and willowy form. Her face concealed in a violet and gold veil. She did her best to conceal herself with what little clothes she had on.

Her voice was quite timid. My Lord and King Nuada, please be so kind as to blow out the candles. Was this too much to ask? I said to myself.

No, my dear one. May I have your name, what are you called? I am called Deineah I am Daughter of Bushan. Who was a friend of your Father's, we had falled on hard times, and Father became ill and passed on.

I do remember Bushan.

My Lord, before my Father died,he stated this was my duty to the unseem realm. To give of what little we have. I am honored to perform this service.

It is I who am in your debt I said to this lovely elven female of the woods.

I took her softly be her hands and started towards the bed. But I was stopped by the realization I could not lie with this vision of loveliness, in my bed of iniquity.

I then tried to pull her close, but she only pulled herself away from me. My Lord your body, your physique. It is you who are beautiful, child. Her hair was bound upwards, the Veil masking all.

It was at this time that I had wished that I could break that _tradition_.

Beora could lie with the Demons. For she was no match for this Goddess.

Deineah, will you not come and sit upon my lap, and make yourself comfortable until you are ready? She did, she then held me for but a few moments in time. She then excused herself. My Lord, she whispered.

The sweet smell of lavender cascaded through the room. She arose from my lap, and placed herself on the Divan. You are welcome to join me, my handsome sovereign, said she.

My lady, said I, I will join you anywhere. Was it possible that I finally will begin to let go?

She turned over her left shoulder and softly kissed me through her veil. A sort of de ja vu took over me. She lie on her side. I wrapped my arms around her delicate form. Taking in her sweet aroma. My beauty and my comfort said I to her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I entered this precious child. Our bodies gyrated together. She buried her face in my neck. I tried to kiss her she evaded me. She was shy. I did not pressure her. After all were we not both here to do our duties to the unseen realm? She tried to stifle her moans, I began to laugh softly. For the first time this evening I was indeed enjoying myself.

She sat up suddenly and then begged my leave. I asked but not requested she stay. Most regrettable my Lord it can not be helped. She then kissed my hand, then bowed. I told her she need not bow. For her safety I had my Valet walk her to her destination.

So it would seem that I have made my choice of a favorite after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Evening Before the Corontion**

**Part V**

**Nuala;**

**After speaking with Abraham. I feigned sleepiness and told him I was going to bed early. Instead I slipped out unnoticed past the Security Guards. The clothes I donned were worn by one my mother's elderly servants, long since departed. **

**I hurried along the pathway to what the Mortals refer to as the Brooklyn Bridge, where my Brother would hold court soon. I wore a cape that covered my face. I decided to go to the back gate of the palace. When I was stopped by Palace Guards. I then asked to see the Chamberlain. I then told them I was the Daughter of Bushan who was no deceased. I am called Deineah. I used Deineah's name, she and her Father left Bethmoora many years ago, it was thought , he had passed on. And like me she was tall and slender, there were those who would mistake us, that was before I received the scar. **

**The Chamberlain finally arrived, when he did he was rude. You are a disgrace, you are are un-presentable to the King this way, how dare you.**

**How dare he speak to me this way, the last Daughter of the Royal line. **

**My Lord, said I, I do ask to be presented to the King, for the sake of the preservation of the Monarchy. **

**He answered in a sneer, I will see what I can do, but I promise nothing. He turned abruptly and left. He came back a little while later, Oh yes, King Nuada, will have a go at you, daughter of a goat herder. We will now take you to where you may get ready to display your talent or talents as the case may be. **

**I am fuming inside, I will make the Chamberlain regret speaking those horrible words to me. **

* * *

**I make myself ready, but I am quivering inside, here right now I am no Daughter of a King. Simply one who must perform a duty, to the Kingdom with satisfactory results. I am now more than frightened than ever as I sit by myself, while I listen to the others talking. One in particular, makes the most commotion. It is Beora, who was believed to be my Father's Daughter by one of his concubines. It was no secret that she has had designs on Nuada. The Chamberlain has entered the room, he points to Neinah, you he says, will go first. He approaches Beora, and she begins to laugh. They both turn and look at me. What is that Goat Herder's daughter doing here? Such shame. I stood from where I sat, yes such shame, but it seems we are here for the same reason does it not? Chamberlain turns his back on me and reaches for Beora and kisses her. Do your best to please the Prince, Beora I am counting on you. **

* * *

**Later, one by one they are lead back through the door. The only two that I could see that Nuada might possibly sleep with-the twins. They were sweet. Oibba, passed by me. The horrid odor. My poor Brother. **

**It has come down to the last few. Beora stands and stares at me. We shall see, Daughter of the Goat Herder. Yes, I replied, but I do not recall you spitting out the pieces of roasted goat me that fed you, Beora. Best of luck to you anyway. **

**No, says she you will need it. I remember of our childhood. She was arrogant and Father did nothing to control it, but Nuada did. Just then I heard a loud noise. No he must give me another chance! Tell him I did not mean it, she wailed. The Valet had his hands full of Beora. Lady if you go back there it will mean your death. Come! She continued to cry. One of the Guards came and relieved Nuada's Valet of Beora. Obviously she did do something Nuada did not approve of. Such was the story of her long life. It then came my turn. The Valet opened the door for me. I could see him sitting on the bed, looking very exhausted. My heart aches for him. I came forward, just then he looked up at me. He smiled softly and asked me my name. That is when I requested that the room be be covered in darkness. Again he asked me my name. I turned softly and said, I am called by Deineah, my Father Bushan was a Friend to the late King. Yes, I remember, child, He did as I requested and blow out the candles, I could not allow him to get too close to me. For fear he would find out. I pulled back. He asked that I sit on his lap until I was ready for our "duty". I held him close for a short while. Then suddenly I stood. His breathing was heavy, and the smell of leather and musk on him. I was overtaken. He was allowing me to lead the way. I had settled, on his divan, knowing soon my "mission" would be accomplished. I lie on my side, Nuada gently placed himself next to me. Trying to sneak a kiss as he did so. I evaded him when I could. But could not resist just before we lie down. Such tenderness from Nuada, placing his arms and hands in a firm but loving manner around my waist. He gently placed his member, inside of me. I began to feel tears welling in my eyes. Our bodies moving together as one. Moans escaped my lips. I was grateful for the dark Violet Veil I was given. I only hope that he will forgive me should he find out, I his beloved Sister has lied to him. I realized that I had stayed longer than I had intended. It was morning. I had to get back before Abe would realize I was missing. I begged Nuada's leave. He reached for my hand and simply said, sweet lady, I ask that you stay, but if you must go, I will surely send someone to go with you for your safety. I then thanked him kissed his hand and bowed. No, do not bow. It has been my pleasure. I could feel my face damp and wet with tears. I changed back into the clothes I wore and had the Valet lead me to Troll Market. As he left he asked me if I wished to leave the King a message. I said Yes, tell his Majesty that he was most gracious. **


	6. Chapter 6

Nuada Ascends the Throne

Part 6

Nuada & Nuala:

Nuada;

I am in a quandary. I do not know much about this Deineah. She has captured my thoughts, I let her go too soon. I have learned from Nuala, that holding on too tight can horrible after effects. I only hope she will come to me of her own accord. I am trying to mentally prepare for today's events. Nuala has sent me a thank you offering and let me know she will be in attendance, void of Abraham. I then replied and thanked her kindly. I have lost my Sister to this Being and the Gods only know what their children will look like. Well, I am grateful she is here at last. I can not say how good it is to see here. I do have much to tell her. For the first time in a long time with a glad heart. She comes to me with her arms stretched out to me. She kisses me most tenderly. I hold her so close to me. Then I did let her go. Please my Dear Nuala take your seat beside me, next to the Throne.

________________________________________________________________________ Nuala;

Today, is a happy event, my Brother has sent servants from the court to assist me. I do not don blue. I will not be a reminder. Instead, I too have chosen to wear Royal red. To signify that I am in support of my Brother as King. The Head of the Palace Guards has arrived to take me to the court of my late Father. It is a bitter reminder, but I must let go of the past. The ladies are ready. I will not think about last night and whispers in the dark. I am too ashamed. It seems that the council wants Nuada to make his choice of a mistress. Nuada is angered. It is Chamberlain I see making the fuss. I come close by, Brother I say, we bow to one another. Do not alarm yourself. Whatever this matter is it can wait until after the procession. I turn and give the Chamberlain a reprimand such as he has never heard from me. "Soon, my Brother will be King of Bethmoora, and possibly he will name his lady of the night, tis no concern of yours, you will be content!" "Be gone, I say," the sound of my voice has alarmed others as well. For after all I am usually of gentle words. I turned to see my Brother with a sly smile on his face. "So Sister, has Abraham put this fighting spirit in you? No, my Dear one, I have.

Narration: The Procession

After eons, Elfdom finally has a new King, Nuada speaks with all of the dignitaries after he has been crowned King. He states he will remember all of this allies and work closely with the Council on the Laws concerning the unseen realm. Nuala is close at his side during the whole event. Nuada insists that she meet the visiting dignitaries. As was not the custom for the Princess, or even the Queen. He quietly asked her when they were alone if it would be alright for her to be a consort. Until such said time did occur, that he or the council would find him a suitable match. Nuala become thrilled at the opportunity, to sit at council and possibly take over if her Brother were called away elsewhere. Needless to say she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Decisions, Decisions**

**The News of the Arrival**

Nuala hurried home after the days events had come to an end. To think that her brother would place her as his consort. They spoke of this when they were alone as children, but soon they had to put away childish dreams. So many things had come to pass, the war between men and elves. The horror of the Golden Army still stings to this day. Nuala needed to find a way to tell Abraham, that she would have to live for a time at Bethmoora, this was an honour she had waited a long time for.

When she arrived home, Abe was waiting for her. He came to her with his arms open wide, holding a piece of paper. Nuala could see her news would have to wait. He sat her down, and smiled at her, he threw the paper in her lap. "See, my Princess," he said beaming, "I told you we could do it." Just then Nuala realized it, she said flatly, "I am pregnant." Abe picked up the paper that she didn't get a chance to open. He flitted around the room, he danced around the room, around her. Her heart sank, how could she be so mean? Why did she not tell him? If she truly cared for him, she would tell him now. He did not need to know all of the details, no one did.

She stood to address him, "Abe, I have something to say...,."

She did not get the chance, Red entered the room, he heard the news already and of course had assumed the child was Abe's, compliments of Tom Manning.

She was afraid they had the same telepathic gift, sooner or later he would find out. She was careful in the days preceding to stay out of Abe's range. If they touched hands, he would know, she had become very moody because of the shots of hormones that she received. She had not wanted anyone touching her.

Red picked her up out of her seat and swung her around, "congratulations, little lady!" She felt light headed, then raised her voice,"Red, put me down!" She felt it, the tightening in her stomach, then the lights went out. When Red finally put her on the ground she fainted.

When she awoke there they were, Abe, Red, and Liz, she felt flushed and embarrassed. Liz yelled at Red, "did you have to swing her around?" Red told her, "I was happy for her and Abe, so I let her know!" "Oh, Liz!" Abe went on to say "Nuala, and I are going to be parents." "So I heard", Liz said. "Are you okay Nuala?" Liz said to her, "if you can get through the morning sickness you'll be alright, trust me."

Liz helped her off the floor, "it's okay Red means well." Nuala replied, "yes of course, I know that Anung-un- Rama means well, sometimes he is like an overgrown child." Liz's smart remark, "what do you mean sometimes?" Tom came into the room, when he saw Nuala, he motioned for her to come talk to him. Nuala was surprised at what he had to say, "alright Abe knows now that it isn't his baby, I mean that he was not the sperm donor, Dr. Nazur took care of that, despite my protests, you'll just have to tell Nuada he is going to be an uncle of a elven-mortal hybrid." Nuala felt like she would faint a second time from the shock. Tom turned on his heels abruptly and left.

Nuala felt trapped, she felt like she had a few months before she could ease, Nuada into the fact that she was giving birth to Abe's child, now the child's life is at risk. She thought she would be able to mask the true nature of his birth. She felt like running away, never mind the golden life that awaited her at Bethmoora.


End file.
